


Safe

by AnnabelleRowan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: D/s relationship, F/F, safe word, tho it's not used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnabelleRowan/pseuds/AnnabelleRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble really, prompt if you will</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

but just imagine though, Irene and Molly in bed, and Irene doesn’t even have to play power games here, she can just lay in bed after sex and have a smoke, she doesn’t even have to try cause Molly is natural sub, Molly who is currently all sheet-up-to-chin and blushing. And then Irene starts talking about things she would do to Sherlock and ohmygod Molly goes all red and Irene laughs and Molly feels insecure but then Irene kisses her and Molly is all what, you said no kissing ?? and Irene doesn’t care she’s all ‘I make the rules I break the rules, you have your safe word don’t you little mouse’ and then Molly realises she’s safe here and then she asks for a smoke and they talk about Sherlock and they giggle but then they stop and if Molly’s cigaret falls down and burns a hole in the carpet neither of them notices it

**Author's Note:**

> it inspired this work - http://ireneahhdler.tumblr.com/post/72223417689/irene-x-molly  
> yes I'm very proud, go read it  
> (if you get inspired to use this as a prompt YES USE IT :DD but just credit me please, and MESSAGE ME CAUSE I WANT TO READ MORE IRENE/MOLLY)


End file.
